


[Fanvid] Version 1 - Here I Go Again

by sbisque



Category: Bosch (Amazon Original TV Series)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character study of Detective Hieronymus 'Harry' Bosch who is always kind of going off on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Version 1 - Here I Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm an adoring fan of both the book series of the character Detective Harry Bosch, written by Michael Connelly, and the Amazon Original television series 'Bosch' and I'm finally getting around to uploading my Bosch videos because I have seen NONE anywhere. I made 2 versions of this particular one and I was undecided as to which I should put out to the world so I had two people watch each video and, to my dismay, each preferred the opposite version. Sigh... guess that plan didn't work out. So, tonight one of them told me: "Put up both videos!" I thought: why not? So this is the FIRST version.

[Here I Go Again (A Bosch fan video)](https://vimeo.com/133942506) from [strawberrybisque](https://vimeo.com/strawberrybisque) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
